Défier la mort
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [HISTOIRE INDÉPENDANTE] Naruto et ses compagnons sont pris au piège par une bande de ninjas qui ne lui veut pas du bien. Que feront-ils pour s'en sortir ?


Bonjour/bonsoir. Je viens sur un nouveau fandom que je connais partiellement (oui oui je recommence tout naruto + shippuden pour être sûre de mes infos) et donc je fais quelque chose de ... différent ? A vous de juger.

 **Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient tout revient à Kishimoto sauf l'histoire ici bas.**

Enjoy ?

* * *

Je remercie **Crime Passionnel** pour la lecture/correction/argumentation. Que ferais-je sans toi dans ma petite vie, on se le demande 8D

* * *

 **Défier la mort**

* * *

C'est l'ennemi de trop, pensa-t-il. Ils sont toujours à leurs trousses. Où qu'ils aillent, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils sont suivis. Kakashi a bien essayé de faire quelque chose mais au fur et à mesure il n'en est plus capable. Il vide ses réserves de chakra plus vite qu'elles ne se restaurent. Bientôt ils ne pourront plus rien faire. Pakkun est parti. Il doit leur ramener des secours de l'aide. Ils espèrent s'en sortir mais plus le temps s'écoule moins ils n'y croient. Que peuvent-ils faire sans leur sensei ? Ils n'arrivent même pas à la cheville de cet homme au Sharingan alors comment les vaincre ?

Une explosion retentit comme le glas annonçant une mort imminente. La grisaille ne peut pas bouger et Sakura s'occuper de lui elle n'est de toute façon pas de taille face à eux. La mort approche, elle se fait plus pressante à chaque combat plus vicieuse pour prendre leur vie mais eux ne peuvent pas ils n'ont pas le droit d'abandonner. Cela leur est impossible. Les deux genins se regardent, se comprennent, et, d'un même mouvement, se lèvent vers ce qui pourrait être leur dernier souffle. Leurs yeux, rouges pour tous les deux, se portent sur l'homme au sol et la fille à ses côtés.

« Attention »

Les paroles sont vaines, ils ne le feront pas. Ils ne sont pas ainsi. Fiers et droits ils sortent discrètement. Téméraires, oui suicidaires, non. Ils n'ont pas l'avantage du terrain mais s'en moquent. Ils combattent jusqu'à la fin. Le blond attaque vite, moins précisément que son compagnon mais nettement plus durement. Ils sont, à leur manière, deux bombes humaines prêtent à exploser. Ils ne peuvent, pour leur futur, se permettre de perdre ces deux êtres si chers à leur vie. Alors ils se battent ils se battent pour cet espoir qu'est leur chien pisteur.

Ennemi après ennemi blessure après blessure ils se relèvent et affrontent cette adversité cet obstacle qu'est le combat. Par cela, ils défient la Mort dans un jeu où elle seule possède les rênes. Malgré tout, ils continuent et avancent et même s'ils doivent ramper, ils le font. Plutôt aller en enfer que de céder à cette issue trop simple qu'est la fin d'une vie. Alors, pour leurs rêves, ces deux garçons, dos à dos, se battent pour leur famille se battent pour leur vie mais jamais, au grand jamais ils ne renonceront à se relever.

Les kunais fusent, transpercent la chaire ou se fichent dans la toute nouvelle écorce des arbres. Les poings sont couverts de sang mais qu'importe à quel point elles sont salies, elles le sont pour une cause juste. Pas de regrets, pas de tourments, juste l'espoir et la ténacité. Le combat dure et dure encore. Les clones de l'Uzumaki sont de plus en plus nombreux. Le travail d'équipe est un atout qu'ils maîtrisent maintenant. Bientôt on entendra les corps tomber dans un bruit mat. Le sang s'écoulera des plaies. Liquide carmin de la vie il tâche désormais le sol, les chaussures, les mains, les visages et les masques. Au fur et à mesure les vivants se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Les hommes restant se font face. Personne ne dit mot. Un bruit survient à leur gauche. On voit l'adulte aux cheveux gris sortir, soutenu par cette fille, Sakura.

« Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps pour finir tout ça »

A travers le masque on peut identifier un sourire. Alors, ravi, les rires sont euphoriques. L'adrénaline coule encore dans leurs veines. Ils n'ont plus d'énergie. Ils ont tout mis dans cet habituel pari avec la Mort. Elle a encore perdu face à ses gosses. Vider de leur source de vie, leurs jambes ne les supportent plus. Ils sont à bout. Après ces deux mois de fuite acharnée ils pourront le dire : « J'ai bravé la mort. Je l'attendrais sagement plus tard.* »

Une fois soignés et rentrés au village c'est un savon qu'ils se prennent. Kakashi n'est pas en reste, il a commis une faute et devra en subir les conséquences. C'est à ce moment qu'ils rentrent en scène et s'interposent. Personne ne le blâmera pour quelque chose de juste, foie de l'équipe 7. Le hokage est surpris. Il ne dit rein et souris sous cape.

« Sortez donc vous trois, dit-il gentiment »

C'est après moultes réclamations que l'éducateur les fait sortir.

« Tu as une bonne équipe, Kakashi, dit-il. Fait attention à eux. »

Le bientôt trentenaire ne comprend pas mais ne dit rien, et puis tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. C'est de bonne humeur qu'il rejoint ses trois têtes brûlées.

« Aller ! Glace pour tout le monde »

Le concert d'exclamations de joie le rassure. Il se tourne vers le visage de pierre de son maître et pense : merci pour cette famille que tu m'as permis d'avoir, Minato.

 **~ END ~**

* * *

* « Il y a de la lâcheté à craindre la mort, de la témérité à la braver, de la sagesse à l'attendre. »  
Citation de Auguste de Labouïsse-Rochefort ; Pensées, observations et réflexions morales (1810)

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


End file.
